The Ultimate War: Part 2
by Lord of Thorns
Summary: The three most powerful beings have been awaken. In 9 months Reality will be torn apart unless they are stopped. Horrible at summaries, it is a lot better than I make it seem.
1. An Unlikely Meeting

**This is part 2 of the Ultimate War. If you have not read part one go back and do that, otherwise you will be very confused. If you have not read the Island War READ THAT FIRST! You can ignore the Tyrant Uprising, that is somewhere else.**

* * *

><p><em>The blast had left nothing more than a giant crater where the base was. Nothing was living for miles, well, there wasn't plant life. I lived, so did the worms down there who were beginning to continue battling. Let me try that again, the blast created by the prototype being shot resulted in a huge purple explosion, killing everything except sentient beings, only plants, fungus, protists, and bacteria died.<em>

"Why are they continuing the assault," yelled Sigurn, "There is no more base to take over!"

"I don't know," answered Einstein, "But continue to fend them off, we still have something to deal with!"

"What would that be?" Sigurn yelled back.

"The explosion engulfed two humans who are now worms! At least the prototype was successful!"

"Well what are they doing now?"

"They are temporarily incapacitated!"

"In other words they are passed out."

"Bingo."

"We can't hold up for much longer," announced Zribly.

"And we're out of Teleports of any kind," shouted Einstein above the din.

"Screw that, I hope everyone has their Tuberculosis shots," bellowed Sigurn. Suddenly Sigurn, Einstein, Zribly, and the two ex-humans disappeared.

_Precisely 13.789735 seconds later, at the Medical bay in the Science Laboratory._

"What is Turbe-colossal?" Zribly asked.

"Tuberculosis," Sigurn corrected, "A tubercle forming disease that normally affects the lungs."

"Ha, I don't have lungs! I breathe through my antennae," Zribly cheered.

"Hello! Einstein here," Einstein announced over the intercom, "I need 4 Medical Scientists, 3 French nurses, 2 Turtle shells, and a partridge with its pear tree at the Medical Bay this instant!"

"What's all that for," asked Sigurn.

"The medical scientists are for tying down and treating the humans. The French nurses are polyglots, just in case the humans don't speak the same language. The turtle shells are good for holding medical tools, the turtle has been removed, of course. And the partridge is an attack bird, it doesn't go anywhere without its pear tree," answered Einstein in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why French though?"

"It keeps the patients happy, that way they recover faster."

"Doctor Einstein," one of the Medical Scientists started.

"You're not a Doctor," interrupted Sigurn.

"Yes I am, I have a Doctorate in Psychology, Cheese-making, Cooking, Felinology, and of course, Medical Science," Einstein answered.

"The patients should wake up in two hours."

"Thank you, now I am going to take a nap," announced Einstein, who passed out on the floor moments later.

_Wake up! Another Medical Scientist is coming!_

"What!"

"Doctor Einstein, one of the patients woke up."

"Already," he roared, "Fine! Sigurn, Zribly, come with!"

"Actually, I must be somewhere," answered Zribly.

"Where!"

"Um, somewhere besides here."

"Fine! Go, see if I care!"

_So they went into the room. One moment, I will make that sentence more exciting, if I can find my Thesaurus. Crap, um, please wait while we present these messages._

_**Intermission**_

_**Please begin listening to the Organ music from Monty Python and the Holy Grail.**_

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

_Still can't find it._

'

'

'

'

'

'

'

**:(**

'

'

'

'

'

'

_Never mind, that sentence is going to have to remain boring._

"So you woke up," pointed out Einstein.

"Yes," answered the human, he had a British accent, "Now I would really appreciate it if you would untie me."

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Worms have died because I wouldn't untie them, why should I untie a human?"

"Who are you calling human? I was also going to ask about that, why don't you look human? Last I checked I was on Earth, and I don't know of a time-frame that the Earth was overrun by giant, squishy, pink things."

"The Earth is overrun by giant, squishy pink things right now. They are called humans."

"Don't let my companion catch you saying that. She would become very angry. But if Humans are still on Earth then why don't they know about you?"

"The answer is staring you in the face, literally and metaphorically."

"I still don't understand."

_Think about what he said!_

"Who said that?"

"That would be our narrator," answered Einstein.

"You have a narrator? Oh, how could I have been such an idiot! I don't look like a human anymore, well, at least to everyone else."

"Now look at your fellow human. Someone get my prototype smelling salt-like thing."

"Hey, don't use an untested device on her or else you will answer to me!"

"And what would you do? Don't worry, it has been tested, this one is safe, it either will work or it won't, her internal organs will not explode."

"Well that sure fills me with a lot of optimism. And who's that menacing fellow behind you, is he just in case I escape?"

"He is just here to listen to this interrogation."

"This is an interrogation?"

"Yes, and now your partner is coming around. Hello, my name is Einstein, not Albert, and who would you be?" She didn't seem to hear him.

"Where am I," she asked in a daze, she also held a British accent, and then started to come to very quickly, "Where am I? Why am I tied up? Doctor!"

_Immediately after yelling that, about thirty people in the room said, "Yes?"_

"Einstein, you forgot to mention the fact that 83.5783% of the worms here have some Doctorate or another," Sigurn pointed out.

"Thank you for reminding me. 83.5783% of my scientists in this room have some Doctorate or another," Einstein told the male human.

"Thanks, I heard. Rose, calm down I'm here," the human said.

"Where are we? Why do you look like that? Why do I look like this," the human known as "Rose" asked.

"Three questions I do not know the answer to."

"Hey," interrupted Einstein, "How is it that you can speak English?"

"I was actually going to ask you the same question."

"We learned when we were living closer to humans."

_***Crash***_

_Suddenly there was a loud crash._

"I heard the crash Norwegian narrator," yelled Einstein.

_Well the people reading this didn't._

"Why do you call the narrator that," asked the ex-human.

"We don't know or care to learn his name so we just refer to narrators by their accent," answered Einstein, "Sigurn, what was that?"

"Mutain got loose," answered Sigurn.

"Ah! The giant mutant worm! Quick, get the Giant Mutant Worm Containment Squad!" _(GMWCS)_

"Why don't we call it the Giant Mutant Worm Containment Worm? The "squad" consists of Rhubarb," queried Sigurn.

"I really hope that Rhubarb isn't a plant," said the human.

_Suddenly Sigurn swung a sword. It was a katana, he swung it outwards and cut the ropes off the humans._

"Follow Einstein, I am going to get Rhubarb."

_Suddenly the loudspeakers started blaring._

**Code Cyan. I repeat, Code Cyan. Avoid the Simulation Room.**

"Code Cyan?" asked Rose.

"Our color code for Escaped Giant Mutant Worm," answered Einstein.

"So where are you taking us to," asked the human.

"The Simulation Room."

"Are you crazy," shouted Rose, "Isn't that the place they told us to avoid?"

"You are right, they did tell us to avoid that, but I am the Head Scientist and I am Clinically Insane. Besides, we'll be watching from the one way glass."

"You better not get us killed."

"Even if I do what could you do about it? Behold, the one-way glass! The mutant shouldn't see us and we get to watch the GMWCS in action."

_So they stood in front of the glass watching. Still not very exciting, where is my thesaurus? Anyway, the Giant Mutant Worm just stood in the center doing nothing in particular, which is not very threatening, then Rhubarb squirmed into the room armed with a potato and a Kopis sword. The mutant worm then went on a rampage, throwing chairs, tables, staplers, tape dispensers, pez dispensers, shurikens, throwing knives, tomahawks, soda cans, beer cans, paper airplanes, clocks, light fixtures, scientists, party balloons, snow-plows, snow mobiles, snow balls, snow, hail, rain, pokemon, llamas, alpacas, Holy Hand Grenades, scythes, popcorn, caramel corn, candy corn, corn-on-the-cob, Emperors, Empresses, Dictators, psychopaths, Psychopath, fishing lures, fishing poles, fishing line, fish, explosives, Christmas trees, footballs, football players, football fields, fezzes, me, the writer, an owl, and a telephone, none of which were in the room at the time. How he got a hold of them nobody knows. Rhubarb charged up to the worm, readied the Kopis, cut the potato, and threw it in its eyes (the potato slices, not the sword). Just to give you an idea just how big this mutant is Rhubarb is twice the size of a normal worm, Mutain is five times the size of Rhubarb. Mutain hit the ground with his fist, ran around in circles, grew a third arm, and hit Rhubarb. He went flying, crashed through four walls, and charged back. Rhubarb drew the Kopis and sliced off the extra arm. Mutain then grew seven more arms and uppercut Rhubarb, who then proceeded to enter low-earth orbit, he then stopped rampaging._

"Why don't you just leave him alone," asked Rose, "He doesn't seem to be that aggressive."

"I know," answered Einstein, "But he goes into a rampage if he sees anything move. That is why he stays perfectly still when he is alone. And even if he doesn't see anything move, he still goes crazy every ten minutes."

"What are we supposed to do now," asked the human, "the containment squad is gone."

"That's why we have a back-up containment squad," replied Einstein, "Amoeba should be here any moment."

_About thirty seconds later the tiny little worm squirmed in._

"That's our last hope?" exclaimed Rose.

"No, we still have Sigurn."

"Who is Sigurn again?"

"The big menacing fellow your friend saw behind me."

_Anyway, Mutain was just about to go berserk when Amoeba gave a shrill whistle, in flew a murder of 63,481,634,512,645 crows. I think that would be called a mass-murder, an extermination, or maybe the Flock That Eliminates All Life Within 70,000 Square Miles. The crows flew in, attacked Mutain, then left. That was boring, the crows swooped into the Simulation Room and attacked Mutain. They tore off every single one of his excess limbs, including the extra head. It was like a group of air-piranhas, by the time Amoeba managed to call them off all of the skin had been removed from his body as well as most of the muscle and one organ._

"In all twenty years of having that mutant, we have never once needed Sigurn."

"Will it be all right," worried Rose.

"It'll be fine," answered Einstein, "in fact it will be up again in ten minutes. Get the scientists in there ASAP," He yelled the last sentence into his communicator.

"What about that Rhubarb fellow," asked the human.

"Right, um, wait a few seconds."

_A few seconds later Rhubarb plummeted to the ground in a brilliant ball of fire. He crashed right in the center of the Simulation Room, leaving a huge crater._

"Rhubarb, you forgot your parachute," announced Einstein over the loudspeaker.

"I know! Stop bugging me about it," Rhubarb shouted back.

"Stop? I only just started."

"How is it that he's still alive," asked the human, "He just plummeted out of low-earth orbit."

"Ah, but this is Rhubarb, he once tried to cross a NASCAR track in a chicken suit during the race."

"What happened?"

"Seven of the cars hit him, he was not knocked over, the cars did get demolished though. Do not try anything that he does, only he and Blasted are capable of that, anyone else will probably get killed."

"Why is it called the Simulation Room," asked Rose.

"How about instead of explaining I show you. Sigurn," Einstein started yelling, "Looks like the Academy will be having their final test early!"

"I will go get them," Sigurn shouted back.

_This class that is getting its test early consists of only twelve worms. The final test is a simulation death-match between two teams. The class is divided into two teams of six worms each, with the two worms that have the highest score in the class being leaders. The remaining ten worms separate themselves accordingly. The first two worms to get defeated in the simulation automatically fail the class and have to take it again. The first worm from each team to get defeated also suffers the same fate, and any worm defeated in less than a minute after the battle starts. The winning team is able to pardon one of their team members so they do not fail, while the losing team does not get that luxury. The losing team still does have worms pass, but only the ones that did not meet the above qualifications. The maximum amount of worms the losing team will have at the end is only five, while the maximum for the winning team can be six. It is possible for the losing team to have more worms pass than the winning team thanks to the "less than a minute" rule._

"Why do you teach everyone here to kill," asked the human.

"No one usually actually dies," answered Einstein, "Besides, we need to fend off the dictator."

"Have you tried compromising?"

"He beheaded someone for going .5 miles per hour over the speed limit, then had that worms friends drawn and quartered for, and I quote, 'Aiding and abetting a convicted terrorist.'"

"I still don't approve of your methods."

"Their here," announced Sigurn, who was now wearing a deerstalker cap.

_You used the wrong they're Sigurn._

"Oh, put a sock in it."

_No! I will not be silenced! I will come back from the gra-_

"Do not start that or I shall set fire to your appendix."

_No! I need that! It helps me find stuff in my thesaurus!_

"I thought he was talking about something else," said the human to Rose.

"I was," said Sigurn.

_No! Not my internal organ!_

"Can we stop talking about Appendixes and Appendices and get on with the test!" yelled Einstein.

_This is probably the most exciting test anyone will ever take."_

"Anyway," Einstein began, "Open Fire-"

_What? It's beginning already?_

"No, I am saying the two with the highest scores. Open Fire, Hawk, you two have the highest scores in the class, you will be leading the teams. Okay, have the teams been decided, good. Now head to opposite sides of the Simulation Room. You know the rules, if you run out of health you will be teleported out automatically. You should all know how much health you each have."

_Only in the Simulation Room does anyone have health. They base the amount of health on how many punches they can take from Blasted. Here is how it works; it is based on how many punches they can take before ending up in their gravestone. If they are punched once then end up in there they have 50 health in the Simulation Room. If they take one punch they have 100, as in they are punched once, live through it, are punched again, and die. If they take two they have 150, three 200, etcetera. It is increments of 50._

Einstein started speaking again, "Each team is given three random weapons, the landscape is generated randomly, and if your leader gives an order you listen. If you don't know how much health you have remaining look up towards the viewing station, above the one-way glass there is a giant screen television than lists all worms and their health, as well as if they are poisoned and the intensity of the poison. If you are wondering about that, it is so you can help poisoned team members. The teams are as follows, Red Team: Open Fire, Dinnerbell, Lemon, Eggtrotter, Silverfox, and Sputnik, the Russian foreign exchange student. Blue Team: Hawk, Tomb Junior (Tomb's brother), Ax, Heimdall, Loki, Odin. Now for the weapons, Red Team: Spear, Dragunov Sniper Rifle, Land Mine. Blue Team: Brass Knuckles, Sentry-Gun, EMP, luckily for you that does not stand for Electro-magnetic pulse, it means Emergency Missile Program. It activates automatically if you have half the worms the enemy does. It will launch three random missiles at the landscape. Now for the landscape, a large circular island with a very tall mountain in the center, surrounded by forest. Good luck." With that Einstein turned off the loudspeaker and turned to the humans, "This isn't just one-way glass, it is also a giant touch screen, using it we can view anywhere on the landscape, so where first?"

"First I would like you to explain why we are here," demanded the human.

"Simple, you were running along when someone shot my prototype worminator."

"What does that mean?"

"I was in the middle of a large battle and important mission carrying only that prototype when it was shot."

"What did it do?"

"It was meant to turn anything larger than, and different species, into a worm. Someone shot it and it exploded, turning you two into worms, at least it worked. What were you doing there anyway?"

"Investigating the reason for time falling apart, there were also random explosions."

"Those explosions were not random, they were deliberate, one was a cloning factory, and one was a Holy Hand Grenade."

"Why did we change without any side-effects," asked Rose.

"There were side-effects; however, we removed them before you woke. You should have seen your friend, he had a horrible heart attack, so bad it seemed as if he had two hearts."

"He does have two hearts."

"No, that's impossible. Gerald! Bring the X-rays!"

"Here they are sir," mumbled Gerald.

"This is impossible!" gasped Einstein.

"Not impossible, just highly-unlikely," said the human.

"Explain this," yelled Einstein.

"No need to yell, hello, I'm the Doctor."

"Okay, I am now going to act very confused. What! Doctor Who?"

"Just the Doctor."

"That explains why Rose yelled "Doctor!" earlier."

"Now would you please untie the cut ropes that are still on our arms."

"Gerald! Untie them!"

"But, Sir, they are not tied up," Gerald mumbled

"They have rope pieces on their arms!"

"That's much better," said the Doctor.

"Okay, Silverfox and Eggtrotter have failed, as well as Loki, it is passed the one minute mark so no more disqualifications, where to first."

"Can you believe this Rose? It is only the year 2012 and yet these worms are far more advanced than the humans are! Mostly weapon-wise but still."

"Not only weapons, I have a functioning Time-Machine."

"That's not possible, Time travel is years beyond the current technology!"

"Yes, but in case you haven't noticed we are years beyond the current human technology. Now who do you want to observe first?"

"Why do we have to watch them killing each other?"

"Because you wanted to know what the Simulation room does, besides, it helps you figure out who to annoy and who to stay far away from."

"Fine, how about the one with Open in his name."

"Open Fire? Sure."

_Einstein did a bit of tampering with the glass and finally zoomed in on Open Fire. He was just standing around with a small circle around him. After just standing like that for about a minute he started yelling. "Hey! I am over here! Can someone help me? I'm trapped from a Sentry Gun!" Suddenly Tomb Jr., Ax, and Heimdall charge out from the bushes straight for Open Fire. Upon reaching the circle, Open Fire suddenly did a back flip and the circle exploded. All three were lying on the ground, dazed. Heimdall said the only words, "Damn land mines." As soon as he landed Open Fire finished them off with his spear and said, "Works every time." However, it was not without consequences as the EMP was just activated. The three missiles pummeled the landscape, leaving only Open Fire left alive on one side, and Hawk and Odin on the other. Open Fire moved to a different clearing, ready to pull the same charade as earlier, only as he strolled into this clearing he came face to face with Hawk, who then punched him over, ran a fair distance away, and placed a Sentry Gun. Now Open Fire was really trapped from a Sentry Gun. He deliberated for a few moments, and then decided to throw a spear at Hawk. Unfortunately, he really did not think this through because as soon as he reached for his spear a barrage of bullets straight out of the Sentry Gun assaulted him._

"Blue Team Wins!" Yelled Einstein, "Now do you want Loki to pass?"

"Sure, why not," answered Hawk.

"The entirety of Blue Team passes! Now go to the waiting boxes to wait to be recruited."

_Suddenly the silly superior Sigurn shot into the space solely for the single-mindedness of searching for a solution to his subjective question._

"What is with the alliteration," shouted Sigurn.

_That was not your inquiry was it?_

"Of course not. Einstein! Why and how did they manage to put up a cloning factory in the middle of the Mainland?"

"Do I look like I know the answer to that question?" Einstein replied.

"You said yourself you know almost everything."

"The key word there is ALMOST! Besides, I sent out spies to find out."

"You do know they probably aren't coming back alive right? I mean, you're more likely to survive a Gryphon attack than a spying mission that involves those three."

"I know, anyway, I don't believe you three have been introduced," Einstein said while gesturing to the two humans, "Sigurn, this is the Doctor and Rose. Rose, Doctor, this is Sigurn."

"Pleased to meet you," said the Doctor amiably, "Alright then, would any of you care to explain why time is falling apart?"

"Now it is our turn to ignore your question," began Sigurn, "Wait… You are THE Doctor, last of the Time Lords?"

"Yep, that's me, how do you know that?"

"It's a long story-"

"I've got time, please tell."

"When I say 'It's a long story' that means I am not going to tell. So that really was your TARDIS in Utah."

"Utah? I don't recall ever being in Utah."

"Forget I said anything."

"Now would any of you care to explain why time is falling apart?"

"Okay, there is a very simple explanation. Me and two other worms are the only of us in the entire of reality, we exist in no other universe. We were gifted with special powers that belong to no one else. Tomb is incredibly strong, unbelievably strong, he is an unstoppable Physical Force. DragonFace has an amazing intellect, most of it untapped. They say the average worm uses 10% of their brain, he uses less than that, only 1%, and his intelligence is higher than that of Einstein, not Albert. He is an unstoppable Mental Force if he could use more of his brain. I can make anything with just the power of thought, I can appear anywhere at any time, I defy the laws of reality, in fact I can rewrite them-"

"No one should be given that much power," the Doctor interrupted.

"That's the thing, I shouldn't have this much power, I was- err, we were a fluke, an accident, a freak of nature. We were not supposed to happen. Reality was supposed to go on its merry way without ever being in mortal peril. But something happened in Reality that created us, maybe a chain reaction, maybe an accident, maybe something we cannot comprehend, whatever it was we aren't supposed to exist."

"So how is that causing Time to fall apart?"

"Actually we aren't the only flukes, we all had a twin who has our powers, but who is evil, an AntiSigurn if you will-"

"Why is it starting only now," the Doctor interrupted again.

"They were put to sleep the moment they were born-"

"How could they tell the difference?"

"Well they hit them, if they ceased to exist that one was put to sleep. They recently were awakened by, *Cough*, Joe Bananas. I know you're listening!"

"Am not- err, um," a voice came out of nowhere. Suddenly the bug exploded.

"Anyway, it will be 9 months before the universe implodes and then disappears. Einstein! Is the Dimensional Transport ready?"

"It needs three days, unfortunately they probably know about it so it needs to be guarded. It is at Crow Base 1."

"Okay Doctor, Rose, Let's go."

"What about my TARDIS?"

"We have absolutely no idea where it is, neither do you. Luckily the Dimensional Transport is capable of locating anything capable of traveling through time."

"So let me get this straight," interrupted Rose, "We are nameless kilometers away from the TARDIS, we have been turned into worms, Time and Space are falling apart, and we are supposed to wait around for several days with worms who claim they are all powerful." As if on cue Sigurn made a wall disappear.

"Okay you are all powerful," anxiety was creeping into her voice.

"Now it is time to defend the Dimensional Transport. To Crow Base 1! Oh, you might want to know that the winter there is 9 months long."

"Where is it? The South Pole?"

"Almost."

* * *

><p>And that's a wrap, for this chapter at least. Sorry it took so long, my computer crashed repeatedly, I needed to get a new computer, and this one Doesn't have Microsoft Works Word Processer, so I am disgruntled. Sorry about the typo in chapter 1 of the Ultimate War: Part 1, where it says years instead of months, I meant to change that, but as I said before, my computer died, I was only able to save this chapter. So the Doctor and Rose are to accompany Sigurn to an eternal winter in order to guard the Dimensional Transport and locate the TARDIS. Now for the questions because I have nothing else to say.<br>Where did Sigurn learn to disappear?  
>Does anyone know any accents I haven't used?<br>Why are all the good worms so naïve?  
>Why did Psychopath accept them so readily?<br>Will they reach the DT on time?  
>Will the TARDIS be located?<br>Can the Evils be stopped!


	2. The First Battle

_February 15, 10:37 A.M., Crow Base 1_

_269 days to the end of the Universe._

"Hey!" Sigurn yelled, "we don't need a doomsday countdown!"

_Well too bad!_

"So this is Crow Base 1," said the Doctor, "A bit depressing isn't it?"

"Just wait until a siege, I've committed suicide three times here," Sigurn answered.

"Three? How is that even-" he was silenced by a you-already-know look from Sigurn, "So, we need to defend this "Dimensional Transport" until it is complete? Can I see it?"

"Sure, why not."

_Sigurn led the Doctor and Rose to the room which contained the DT. It was a large, solid steel room with a single light in it, as a result only the DT was lit, while most of the room was shadowed. The DT was about the size of the average RV, but not the shape. It's shape was a large, egg-shaped, hunk of Titanium._

"Even that looks depressing," said Rose.

"Wait until the power goes out."

"So you expect this to keep out someone who can appear anywhere," said the Doctor.

"This isn't just any kind of steel, this is what I like to call "Obstinate Steel", it is completely unaffected by any means of going through it, either Spacially, Temporally, or Physically."

"So you are saying that nothing can get through it."

"I am not saying that, it will bend to a certain degree when a physical force is exerted on it. Besides, it has a door."

"So how does this lump of metal work?" Rose asked.

"It is very simple actually, when I wire myself to it I will have a certain amount of control and some of my abilities still. Basically, it uses very powerful Electromagnetic pulses to weaken the threads of the Space-time continuum, once weakened it releases Dark-energy pulses that cause the threads to separate, opening a "door" to either a parallel universe or another dimension."

"In English please," Freya burst in.

"I'm pretty sure you are the only one who didn't understand what I just said. Now leave, you are not allowed in here."

"Since when?"

"Since it was built."

"Oh, sorry."

"I'm terribly sorry if Freya annoyed you two, he just has a small problem of showing up where he is not allowed, and he's an idiot."

"Actually, I think he only managed to annoy you," the Doctor said, "So this should be done in two days?"

"Yes, we have our best construction worker on it. Tough! Get over here!"

"What is it Sigurn," Tough asked.

"Doctor, Rose, this is Tough, our best construction worker."

"How good is he," asked Rose.

"It is very hard to desc-"

_Suddenly Sigurn was interrupted by a loud crash, and Rhubarb, who had just charged clear through the wall._

"Sigurn! We are under attack," yelled Rhubarb.

"Be quiet," Sigurn scolded, "I'm right next to you."

"We just got here," the Doctor pointed out.

"I know, and now the room is open because Rhubarb just had to go and break it. Anyway, how are we under attack?"

"Joe Bananas sent a small army, and the three have come personally to ensure that the DT is destroyed."

"Okay, Doctor, Rose, you can stay here or come with, your choice. Tough, fix that wall."

"It's going to take awhile, mabye two to three seconds," Tough said.

"Just work on it!"

"Done."

"That was fast," exclaimed Rose.

"How is it that it will take him two days to finish it," asked the Doctor.

"It is a very big and complicated piece of machinery, imagine how long it would take for normal worms to finish it," Sigurn replied.

"Hello!" Rhubarb yelled, "Remember, there is an attack!"

"Oh, right, you two, stay here. Rhubarb lead the way!"

"Hey, we're coming with you," the Doctor decided.

"Argh, we don't have time for this, stay or follow, either way, we're leaving," Sigurn yelled as he turned and charge out of the room.

_In the outside of the sounded strange, didn't it?_

_Anyway, outside was in complete chaos, worms were charging back and forth, recieving orders, adding reinforcements, occasionally dieing from a stray bullet etcetera, etcetera._

"Gerald," Sigurn roared, "What the hell is going on here?"

"Sir, there is a small army," Gerald mumbled, "Only about 50,000 worms."

"We can handle that."

"Fifty-Thousand," the Doctor exclaimed, "that's how many are going to lose their lives!"

"Be quiet, and don't forget they are going to eliminate Reality. Gerald, where are the three?"

"Sir, they have not attacked yet. Our scouts have spotted them plotting about two miles behind the army," Gerald mumbled.

"Okay, inform Einstein and Tough of this."

"Yes sir."

"Why does he always mumble," Rose queried.

"I don't know. Rhubarb!" Sigurn resumed bellowing, "Where are DragonFace and Tomb?"

"Actually," Rhubarb began, "they sent me to find you."

"Oh, goody. They're in the "Special" building aren't they?"

"Unfortunately, yes."

"Agh, fine. Oh, right, almost forgot."

"What?"

"I need you to watch over these two, don't let them get killed," Sigurn spoke whilst gesturing to the Doctor and Rose, "I'll be right back, and no you can't come with Doctor, or you narrator."

_Aww, please, please, please._

"No."

_Just no?_

"Not even when pigs fly over a frozen hell."

_So I'm stuck narrating for a couple of weary travelers and a stupid bodybuilder?_

"Bye," Sigurn waved goodbye as the narrator went flying into the middle of the army, "Shouldn't have insulted Rhubarb. So who is it now?"

_Hello everyone._

"Hey, we both have a Scottish accent!"

_Yes so what is going on?_

"Just follow them."

_Okay._

"So what is your job around here," Rose asked.

"Anything that involves very heavy objects," Rhubarb answered, "Any of you need a jacket, the temperature is -40 degrees Celcius or Fahrenheit. Sigurn yells at me when I say celcius, but -40 is the same either way."

"I'm fine," said the Doctor.

"I could use a jacket," Rose decided.

"Dragonhide or Bearskin? I myself prefer Dragonhide, it may be incredibly heavy but it is slightly warmer and waterproof."

"You have dragons here," the Doctor exclaimed, "I've only seen them on a few planets, and none on Earth."

"And you would kill a dragon just to make a jacket out of it," Rose yelled, disgusted.

"No, we make the jacket _after_ the dragon has died of any other causes," Rhubarb retorted, "Now that I think about it, both of you should wear one, they are slightly bulletproof."

"Fine, where are they."

"Right in this closet we convienently walked near," Rhubarb answered as he dug through the closet, "Here you go."

"Wow, this is really heavy," Rose squeaked in surprise at the sudden weight.

"Their hide is like a foot thick."

"So what is with Sigurn, is he your king?"

"God no, but he speaks for all of us. Something about his voice gives him off as a natural leader. And he works together with his brother and nephew, and that is only during war time, during peace time Einstein leads us all."

"Couldn't he take control?"

"Sigurn or Einstein? Sigurn is too nice, he would never try to control us. Einstein is too busy inventing, plus he can't lie worth-"

_Rhubarb, no swearing!_

"My apologies." Before Rhubarb continued Sigurn returned.

"Rhubarb, we must resort to drastic measures," Sigurns voice sounded ominous.

"That doesn't sound good."

"It isn't, get your armour on, you are going in."

_But before Sigurn could continue there was another interruption._

"Sigurn," Gerald started to raise his voice, "they are sending reinforcements."

"We prepared for this. Tell Einstein, Plan F on Tough. Send out Mutain. Amoeba, escort the Doctor and Rose to the DT, stand guard over them, and put a Giant Watermelon in front of the door. Rhubarb, you are coming with me."

_The Dimensional Transport Room_

"How long do we have to wait here," asked the Doctor as he was gazing around the depressing room.

"Until we get "the Signal"," Amoeba answered.

"And what would this signal be?"

"A very large thud of some sort, and flapping, lots and lots of flapping."

"So what exactly is going on here?"

"A war between us and the three Evils had just started, and you stumbled into it. It all started several days ago, Joe Bananas and his team set off in search of the aforementioned Evils, We believe they were planning on using them for World domination, then killing them as soon as they were finished. They still haven't realized that it is unbelievably hard to kill them."

"Why do you need to kill them," interupted the Doctor.

"Let me quote Sigurn from a few days ago, 'The thing about these twins is that they know everything we know. Everything we know about fighting, weapons, utilities, everything. It even goes so far down so they know what we had for dinner last week or the name of a crush we had 60 years ago. The only difference between us and them is they use what they know for evil. Not like the evil they use in stupid kids shows. Not petty little things. They use it for pure, unadulterated evil. They are not trying to destroy a nemesis or take over a city; they will destroy this universe right down to time. This universe will never have existed. After they are done with that they will go on to the next universe, and the next, until all reality is destroyed.' end quote. Nothing will distract them from their mission, except the three, DragonFace, Tomb, and Sigurn."

"So what is the plan then?"

"I can't say."

***Thud* *Thud* *Thud***

_A crazed voice sounded outside._

"He he he he, ha ha ha ha, ho ho ho, let me in, he he he, or I will kill you."

***Thud* *Thud* *Thud***

"Okay Stone Tomb, do your thing, ha ha ha ha ha."

"Quick," Ameoba whispered, "Out the secret exit, you really don't want to see what will likely happen next."

_Suddenly Stone Tomb, Evil Sigurn, and Dragonfist burst through the door, and subsequently crushed the Giant Watermelon. The Doctor and Rose remained, not heeding Amoeba's warning. Evil Sigurn glanced down at the crushed watermelon at his feet and muttered, "This is not good," then yelled, "Relax, we can take him." A strange change had come over Amoeba though, his head started twitching, he started drooling, his left eye doubled in size, his teeth looked strangely sharp, and he still was half the size of a normal worm. With a sudden shout he leapt at Evil Sigurn, ripped his arm off, beat him to unconciousness, then ate Stone Tomb. He proceeded to rip the floor up and bury Dragonfist, then he threw up Stone Tomb, returned to normal and took a nap. Dragonfist barely managed to drag himself back to the surface for air and passed out. Stone Tomb took one look at Evil Sigurn and passed out. Suddenly all three disappeared. Suddenly loud flapping outside alerted the Doctor and Rose._

"What could make a flapping sound that loud," Rose asked as they charged outside.

"Think, I hear about 5 sets of wings, very large wings, about 10 meters."

"Don't tell me, Dragons," Rose guessed as they made it outside.

_As they stepped outside they were met by the sight of Sigurn and Rhubarb each riding an incredibly large Dragon, with several other worms riding medium sized Dragons. The Dragons were very long and serpent-like, with massive wings and long, flexible tails. The Dragon Sigurn was riding was a deep black color, with three horns on each side of the head and a ridge of bone-spikes running down the spine, as well as large claws protruding out of each wing, the Dragon also seemed to be covered in a thick, scaly armour, a natural armour that the Dragon itself was part of. The Dragon Rhubarb was riding was a light, grey-blue, and covered in thick fur. This Dragon didn't seem as malevolent as Sigurn's because of an abscence of spikes, but still attacked with a vengeance. Sigurn gave a signal and the Dragon suddenly dove, reaching breakneck speeds, the Dragon leveled itself close to the the ground and started to breathe fire, a stream of intensely hot and blindingly white fire flowed forth from the maw of the Dragon. Once the fire had passed you could see that nothing was left, everything the fire touched was incinerated, even the ground was molten from it._

_Rhubarb signaled to one of the other Dragon-riders, the Dragon-rider gave a signal himself and the Dragon started to somersault incredibly fast and plummeted to the earth, it impacted the ground, crushing several worms and creating a shockwave that sent the surrounding worms into the air. Rhubarb's Dragon soared over to the newly created mayhem, and flipped just perfectly, using it's tail to propel the worms straight back down, creating little craters where they landed. It resumed flying and caught one of the worms it didn't slam into the ground. That worm must have been scared to death, the Dragon dropped the worm and backflipped, hitting the worm with its tail and sending it soaring into the air. It soared up, met the worm at the peak of its flight, flipped again, again hitting the worm with its tail, sending him plummeting to the ground, the Dragon dove down and grabbed the worm, it tossed him up, and met his eyes, the worm whimpered and plummeted straight into the gaping maw. Now for the ground..._

"Take out those Dragons," a General yelled.

"But sir, all we have that is heavy enough is this catapault," a random worm replied.

"Well load it up!"

_Suddenly Evil Sigurn appeared._

"Take out Sigurn!" He yelled.

_He released the catapault and the boulder went soaring, he proceeded to reload it. The boulder was timed just perfectly, it nailed Sigurns Dragon on the side of the head. The boulder shattered and the Dragon became very pissed off. Sigurn signalled and the Dragon dove at them._

"Run!" Evil Sigurn shouted.

_The three worms turned and started to flee for their lives, but alas it was a futile attempt. You try outrunning a flying dragon, see how well it works. It swooped over them and with a mighty flap of it's massive wings sent them into the air along with several others who just so happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Dragon flipped and twisted at the same time so it was suddenly facing the worms, with a threatening roar it engulfed the group in fire. Once the white flame had dissipated you could see that nothing was left, not even ash._

"Call in the planes," Joe Bananas ordered. He was safely at his base.

_Soon after at the battle..._

"Sigurn," Tomb radioed.

"What?"

"Planes are heading in."

"Crap."

_The planes came from the north. The lead plane engaged Sigurn almost instantly, bad idea. Sigurn gave a signal and the Dragon started somersaulting, and breathing fire. The Dragon now resembled a giant spinning disk of white fire, it impacted the plane, which in turn was ripped apart. The Dragon started plummeting to the earth. It ripped through several more planes on its way down. It was falling so fast that it was creating a high pitched whistling sound, it finally crashed to the ground with the force of a 40 lbs meteor moving at 25,000 mph. The one remaining plane was in hot pursuit of Rhubarbs Dragon. The Dragon climbed and dove, it barrel rolled to one side then flipped, attempting to hit the plane with its tail, but missed. One of the larger Dragons helped, it swooped down and grabbed hold of the plane. The Dragon then decided to go in for a landing while still holding on to the plane, the result was a crushed plane and some very painful metal splinters. Sigurn signalled to his Dragon and it started charging the tank that had just showed up. The tank fired at the Dragon, but the missile stuck between the bony plates and only succeeded in irritating the Dragon. It never ceased charging and rammed the tank, flipping it, then ripped the tank open from the bottom and poured fire onto the hundred something worms in there. Suddenly Evil Sigurn tackled Sigurn off the Dragon, he somehow had managed to escape being vaporized by the Dragon earlier. Evil Sigurn punched at Sigurn but Sigurn moved his head aside at the last second, the force of the punch on the ground created an earthquake 5 miles away. Sigurn kicked his evil twin off of him, as he went flying Sigurn leapt up, grabbed hold of him and threw him to the ground, leaving a large crate. The Dragon, confused because of the sudden abscence of its rider, took flight. Sigurn threw a punch at his twin while falling, which was caught at the last second. Evil Sigurn flipped his brother over and ended up on top of him. Sigurn again kicked him off and as he was about to jump up to grab him, his Dragon flew over and ate him. Evil Sigurn appears to have died for the second time. Sigurn turned around and was punched in the face by Evil Sigurn._

"I thought you were just eaten!" Sigurn yelled.

"I was, I just appeared outside," Evil Sigurn replied.

_Suddenly an alarm blared._

"It's ready," Einstein shouted, "Sigurn, DragonFace, Tomb, Rose, Doctor, Amoeba, Rhubarb, Sticky! Get over here Now! Knuckles, Blasted, Gunslinger, Dinnerbell, and Lemon! Head to vector A4 Y7 P90! Everyone meet at vector T7 U9 W3!"

_Sigurn appeared right next to the DT, and was soon joined by the Doctor and Rose. Sticky was in immediately after, and soon DragonFace and Tomb were there. Amoeba and Rhubarb were already there._

"Alright everybody, into the DT!"

"I thought it was going to be finished in two more days," the Doctor pointed out.

"Look around, there are like thirty Toughs here, that was Plan F, a temporary cloning thing."

_So they all bundled into the DT._

"Holy Crap!" Sticky exclaimed.

"It's bigger on the inside," Rose finished.

"It's actually a very simple science," Einstein explained, "Dimensional folding."

"I'm familiar with that," the Doctor interjected.

"Well, it's a lot easier when Sigurn is doing the folding."

"It's like origami with Space and Time," Sigurn yelled, clearly excited.

"Hook yourself up to it already!"

_Sigurn finished the hook up just as the three evils burst into the room._

"Hurry," Einstein yelled.

_Suddenly the DT appeared oustide of the base._

"I can only do short ranged jumps within this universe and this time period until we build up the necessary speed," Sigurn explained very loudly.

"Well head to vector T7 U9 W3."

"Setting coordinates, engage."

"Sorry about that, there was a Star Trek marathon on yesterday. Feel free to look out the window."

_Down where the battle was still raging, suddenly all the Dragons started to flee. A very large group of another winged creature was heading in from the north. Suddenly a cry erupted from the center of the fray._

_"Gryphons!"_

"Well, they're doomed," Einstein said.

"Can you take us to the TARDIS now," the Doctor asked.

"Sure, Sigurn initiate the scan and put it on the screen."

_A computerized voice suddenly sounded._

**Scanning... Large amounts of Dimensional energy located. Coordinates D3 K5 N0, Mainland, United States of America, Minnesota, Sherburne County, Big Lake.**

"That's strange," the Doctor said, "I don't think we were in America when we stepped ou of the TARDIS."

**Large amounts of Dimensional displacement energy located Coordinates D3 K5 N2, Mainland, United States of America, Minnesota, Anoka County, Nowthen. Displacement energy closing in on Dimensional energy at a speed of 50 mph. Time estimated to impact, 31 minutes.**

"That doesn't sound good," Einstein worried, "If the Displacement energy reaches the TARDIS we may never be able to find it. It could end up anywhere in Reality. Sigurn, estimated time to target."

"30 minutes, if we make it in time you will have thirty seconds to move the TARDIS."

"What exactly is Displacement energy," the Doctor asked.

"Displacement energy occurs when a large mass jumps through Space and Time. If it hits an object larger than us, since we created it, but smaller than it, that object will be thrown randomly somewhere else. If a human had created it, then anything larger than a human would be consumed. You create Displacement energy on a regular basis, luckily it dissipates after something is moved," Einstein continued rambling.

* * *

><p><strong>10 minutes to impact.<strong>

"9 minutes 27 seconds to target."

* * *

><p><strong>5 minutes to impact.<strong>

"4 minutes 31 seconds to target."

* * *

><p><strong>1 minute to impact.<strong>

"30 seconds to target!"

* * *

><p><strong>30 seconds to impact.<strong>

"You have arrived at you destination! Move, move, move!"

_The Doctor and Rose charged outside and straight for the TARDIS, which was miraculously worm sized. But a large black blob was also headed for it._

**15 seconds to impact.**

_The Doctor and Rose had reached the TARDIS and the Doctor was fumbling for his key._

**10 seconds to impact.**

"I can't get a hold of my key," the Doctor was panicking.

**5 seconds.**

_The Doctor grabbed his key._

**4 seconds.**

_The blob was almost upon them._

**3 seconds.**

_The Doctor got the key in the lock._

**2 seconds.**

_The door jammed._

**1 second.**

_Rhubarb pulled the two out of the way just in time._

**Impact. No Dimensional Energy located.**

"No!" the Doctor and Rose yelled.

"No," the Doctor tried to deny it, "It's just gone, the TARDIS is gone."

"Alright," Einstein showed little sympathy, "Everyone into the DT, we still have to rendevous with the others."

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 has been completed. I'm evil, the TARDIS has been sent somewhere in Reality, probably never to be seen again, bet you didn't see that coming. Now the Doctor and Rose are stuck with the worms. Please review, it will make me very happy, he who reviews first gets bragging rights. Question time.<br>Can the Evils be stopped?  
>What is their plan?<br>Where did the TARDIS go?


	3. Fugitives and an apocalypse

_February 16, 5:00 A.M., Inside the Dimensional Transport_

_268 Days to the end of the Universe._

_Everything was silent inside the DT; at about 7 P.M. last night everyone had retired to their rooms, all except for Sigurn, of course, who was still strapped to the DT. The inside was, very depressing. The entire floor was melancholy grey carpeting. The rest, the wall and ceilings, were sloped, like the inside of an egg, and they were unpainted Titanium. In the control room there was absolutely no machinery visible, nothing overly complicated to gawk at, all of it was hidden within the Titanium walls. The wires connecting Sigurn to the machine were the only things visible. This place was obviously made as a long term refuge, as there was a kitchen with 5 years' worth of food that had been squirreled away. It also had a fully functioning oven, refrigerator, microwave, freezer, dishwasher, and even a trash compactor. On the other end of the DT there was a hallway, on one side the door opened up to a large circular room with doors every few feet, this was the room that led to all the bedrooms. The other side of the hallway, with its lack of door, was the bathroom. The lack of door was due to Rhubarb, he discovered Freya had snuck on board so he started beating him with the nearest thing, which happened to be the door. Anyway, the bathroom was a very large room, with a Jacuzzi bathtub, a crystalline shower, and a depressing Titanium toilet. The hallway also had another door right at the end of it, this door led to a moderately sized Simulation room, which Sigurn currently calls a "Holodeck," thanks to the Star Trek marathon. On the other side of the DT was a miniature version of the Scientist Laboratory in order to keep Einstein busy. Right next to the Lab was a museum. The museum showed a variety of taxidermy creatures, along with information and statistics on them. This museum showed every different species of creatures that humans thought mythical. They had Dragons and Gryphons and Gargoyles, there were Demons, Goblins, and Sasquatch, and there was even a Chupacabra. I have no idea what the rest of them were. Near the control room was an entertainment room, with a big screen TV, a foosball table, a billiard table, a chess board, a bowling alley, and finally there was a shooting range, it also worked for archery. Actually, in the middle of the tour Einstein woke up and started messing around in the kitchen, something was obviously on his mind. Einstein, what is wrong?_

"What are you doing up," his white hair was messier than normal.

_Looking around, what about you?_

"Cooking, I am making Garlic Pancakes with extra Lithium."

_Sounds disgusting._

"But it helps fix depression."

_The Garlic?_

"No, the Lithium, it might help the Doctor get over being stuck with us for the rest of his life."

_But why Garlic?_

"I don't need to explain myself to you."

_Suddenly Rhubarb burst in._

"What," Einstein asked.

"Garlic," Rhubarb yelled, "Give me Garlic, I need Garlic, none shall deny me Garlic!"

"Catch the clove, fetch," Einstein said as he threw a clove of Garlic, "Now if you want more, reattach the bathroom door."

"Fine, attack, you stand no chance door!"

"Now leave me alone for an hour," Einstein yelled.

_Thirty minutes later._

_By now almost everyone was up, the only exceptions were Sticky, Freya, who was lying unconscious on the floor, and the Doctor, who was probably grieving in his room._

"Sigurn," Einstein shouted, "Bring the two lazy people out of the room and find a way to wake up Freya."

"Sure," Sigurn called back, still hooked up to the DT.

_He concentrated for a few seconds and Sticky came hurtling out of his room yelling something about a carnival. He concentrated for a few more seconds; soon a disappointed look came over his face. Freya suddenly stood up despite the fact Sigurn was paying no attention to him._

"I can't see into his room, there is some sort of jamming signal."

_Well, last night he was running around gathering random stuff._

"And you didn't think to question him?"

_I didn't think much of it._

"Send someone in with the pancakes," Einstein ordered.

"Send in Freya, so he has some use," Sigurn decided.

_About one minute later Freya came back covered in pancakes._

"He can be very mean when he is depressed," Freya said.

"What did he say," asked Rose.

"I wish I knew, he was yelling in some foreign language."

"Do you know what it was," Sigurn asked.

"It was either Scottish or Irish Gaelic."

"Rose, why don't you give it a try? You know him better.

_A few minutes later both of them showed up, the Doctor looking like his normal self._

"So," he said, "where are we heading? Good pancakes by the way."

"We are going to the moon to rendezvous with the others."

_Meanwhile, in the Great Pasture, or meadow, your choice._

"Gunslinger," Blasted yelled, "Why aren't they here yet?"

"I don't know," he yelled back, "Now instead of complaining help me fend them off!"

_There was a large army attacking the five worms._

"Run to the other side of the crater!"

"Now what," Dinnerbell yelled.

"And how did they follow us from base," his brother Lemon shouted.

"Just get me my magnums," Gunslinger bellowed.

_As soon as he had them he started mowing down the approaching army. Going through 104 bullets a second with two .44 magnums and never missing once did a great job of keeping them at bay. It makes me wonder how fast he reloads. After all a magnum only holds six bullets. Anyway, suddenly he ran out of bullets, so the army got really close. They poured into the crater, but couldn't escape because the two hand-combat experts, Blasted and Knuckles, were keeping them at bay._

"Get back," Lemon suddenly screamed.

_The two jumped back just in time, the ship suddenly plummeted out of the sky and plowed into the crater, only this ship was bigger than normal. The entire army was killed instantly. In the eyes of Gunslinger, everything started moving in slow motion. The extra dirt was pushed aside and thrown far, as well as some dirt that is normally thrown thanks to high speed impacts. To Gunslinger it appeared to float, the grass was even bending in slow motion from the shockwave. The dirt came to a standstill, then started to head back to the ship. It piled up perfectly to the rim of the giant, saucer looking ship. The door pushed back and slid to the side. A hurried voice sounded from the inside._

"Hurry, get inside," the voice was Stergenoff, "We don't have a lot of time, to the moon!"

_Soon after, on the moon._

"Does everyone have their spacesuits on securely?" Sigurn asked, "Because in thirty seconds I am going to open the door and anyone who does not have it on securely is going to have all the air sucked out of it and will suffocate. Everyone good, now hold on to something."

"Why," Freya asked, only to be sucked out into space when the door opened.

"That's why," Sigurn said over the built in radio transmitter.

"Is someone going to get him," the Doctor asked.

"You're welcome to try."

"How would I even manage that?"

"Fine, I will."

_Suddenly Freya, who was floating into deep space, was struck by a small meteor and sent hurtling towards the DT._

"Okay, who did that," Freya yelled, irritated.

"What are you complaining about?" Sigurn asked, "You are lucky I decided to save you."

"If I wanted you to save me I would have told you!"

"Oh please, you can't even work a shovel; you would never have managed to work the transmitter."

_Suddenly the Doctor pulled something out of his pocket and used it to shut off the Carbon recyclers of the two arguing fools. Both suddenly started choking from lack of Oxygen, he used the same device to turn them back on._

"Are you done arguing?"

"What the hell was that," Sigurn spluttered.

"Sonic Screwdriver, great for opening doors and stopping arguments."

"Anyway, they are arriving," Sigurn said.

_The Aliens ship hurtled out of space and collided with the moon. It should have left a crater but as all the rocks and dust were flying away, they were sucked back into position. The door opened in that strange fashion and everyone stepped out._

"Hello everybody," Sigurn yelled.

"So what's the plan," Gunslinger asked, cutting right to the chase.

"Really, already?"

"Yes, we only have 268 days."

"Alright, I need half of you to jump in Stergenoffs ship and lure the advanced aliens away. The other half will go back down to Earth and fight, also spreading word that we are heading to the Fire Realm. That is where we keep a weapon that can prevent the end of everything."

"Why do we need to lure them away," Stergenoff complained.

"Because if they follow us they might prevent us from reaching the Fire Realm," Sigurn explained.

"Fine," Stergenoff said, defeated.

"How is the half going to get back to Earth," Blasted asked.

"I have several preset teleports ready," Sigurn explained, "Now who is going down and who is running for their lives?"

"Dinnerbell, Lemon, you two are going with Stergenoff. Knuckles, Blasted, and I shall stay and fight," Gunslinger decided.

"Okay everyone, get ready."

_The three were teleported back to Earth; both ships were ready for launch._

"Activating magnetic pulse," Stergenoff was going over launch protocol, "Increasing false gravity, readying G dampener, sealing ship. We are ready for launch," the last words were over the transmitter to Sigurn.

"Alright, beginning launch, Gravity pulses ready, EMP check, Dark Energy is ready. Antimatter chambers are okay."

_Stergenoff took off first to lure the aliens; as soon as he reached half the speed of light the alien ships noticed him and took pursuit. He entered warp drive, he opened up a wormhole and went through that. The DT took off next, as soon as it reached half the speed of light the alien ships on the other side of Earth started following._

"We have followers," Sigurn yelled.

"The plan didn't work?" Einstein yelled back.

"What do you think, we have alien ships following us and we are not prepared for a dimension jump."

"Well prepare for it!"

_At that precise moment they were stuck by a laser from the enemy ships._

"The hull has been breached," DragonFace shouted.

"Activating shields," Sigurn screamed.

_They were struck by another one._

"Shield integrity reduced to 32%," the Doctor yelled after scanning it with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"EMPs are online, powering up Dark-energy."

_Sigurn was interrupted by two shots in rapid succession._

"Shields down, air is being removed, multiple breaches of the hull. And the Antimatter containment might breach soon," Sigurn yelled.

"Air is at 67%," the Doctor yelled, "Once it reaches 30% it will be impossible to breathe."

"If we initiate a dimensional jump we should be able to siphon power from the wormhole," Einstein theorized.

_The Doctor scanned something on his screwdriver again._

"Antimatter is almost breached; the air is at 51%."

"Can't… breathe," Freya gasped.

"Activating EMP for dimensional jump," Sigurn yelled.

_Suddenly the, *cough*, it's hard to bre-, *cough*, -athe. The magnetics pulsed and, *cough*, suddenly all enemy ships malfunctioned._

"Why didn't anyone think of that," Rose was wheezing, along with everyone else.

"46%," the Doctor started into a bout of coughing.

_Sigurn released the… dark-energ-, *cough* *cough, -y pulse… and a … a wormho-, *cough*, -le opened up._

"Begin… siphoni," before he could finish Einstein also started coughing uncontrollably.

"We can't," Sigurn said weakly, "all power is, *cough*, down."

"35%," the Doctor gasped, by now only him, Rose, Sigurn, Einstein, and Amoeba were still conscious. Amoeba still looked normal.

"How is it that you are still like that," Rose asked.

"Shhh," Amoeba whispered, "Don't waste breath, I can hold my breath for 3 hours."

_Suddenly Einstein passed out._

"If we can't make it through this we will die," Sigurn whispered.

_The Doctor scanned something again._

"Air at 29%, Antimatter will breach in 15 secon-, *cough*," the Doctor wheezed.

"Ejecting," Sigurn said with all the authority he could muster.

_At the precise, *cough*, moment he … ejected… the aliens came out of t-, *cough* *cough* *cough*, mist and were about to… attack. They hit the Antimatter and…_

"There goes the narrator," Sigurn whispered as the explosion sent them flying at unheard of speeds.

"Look, the end of the wormhole," Rose whispered, "I must be dreaming."

"No, it really is," Sigurn exclaimed as loud as an oxygen-starved worm could, then Rose passed out.

"We're being thrown out, and into air," the Doctor cheered.

"Yes!" Sigurn yelled as the air content started increasing, within a few moments, both of them passed out. Oxygen hadn't yet reached their brains, causing that. Soon Amoeba passed out from collision with the ground.

* * *

><p>"Works every time," Stergenoff gloated as they exited Jupiter's atmosphere.<p>

"What just happened," Lemon asked in a daze.

"We teleported our entire ship just as we entered the atmosphere of this giant planet," Stergenoff answered matter-of-factly, "The clouds hid the flash and we ended up on the other side of the planet, all the aliens just flew straight into the core of this planet. They are now 100% certifiably dead."

"What is this little ball thing on the monitor," Dinnerbell asked while studying the screen.

"There is a ball thing in the monitor," Zribly exclaimed as he dashed over to the screen, "Uh-oh." A few seconds later they were struck by a large meteor, all were knocked unconscious.

* * *

><p>"Sigurn set the coordinates wrong again," Gunslinger complained.<p>

"How did he manage that," asked Blasted.

"We're in Scotland!"

"How did we get here," asked Blasted. Gunslinger responded by hitting himself in the face.

"Anyway, what do we need to do?"

"I'm picking something up on the radio," Knuckles yelled.

_Hello all citizens of Ear… zzzz… zzzz… -ur leader Evil Sigurn. I just wish to warn you that the end of the… zzzz... zzzz... is upon you! Since I have no use for this pesky little pl… zzzz... zzzz… decided that I will give you a nice little apoca… zzzz… zzzz… zzzz… to make it nice and painful you shall feel the w… zzzz… millions upon millions of Z… zzzz… zzzz… may be wondering wh… zzzz… am doing this. The simple answer is you are going to …zzzz… zzzz… Now I am leaving this planet. Good luck._

"Why don't we have any signal," Knuckles yelled.

"What was he saying," Blasted asked.

"I don't know but I think there is going to be a slow and painful apocalypse that involves something that starts with Z," Gunslinger answered.

"Oh, Zucchinis," Blasted shouted.

"No."

"Zyzzyvas?"

"Don't think so."

"Zoning laws?"

"Doubt it."

"Xylophones?"

"That starts with X!"

"Oh, right, uh, Zebras?"

"I really doubt it."

"Zombies?"

"Plausible."

"I can't think of any more Z words."

"Let's assume Zombies then."

"You know what they say about assume, it makes an a-"

"Blasted, no swearing," Knuckles scolded.

"So when should we expect the apocalypse," Blasted asked.

"Sometime soon," Gunslinger answered, "Sometime soon."

_Thirty minutes later…_

"Zucchini!" Blasted yelled while pointing at the sky.

"Well I'll be damned," Gunslinger said in awe as he saw the millions of zucchinis raining down out of the sky.

"Those are huge vegetables," Knuckles remarked.

"They are slightly bigger than we are."

_***Crash***_

"Holy crap," yelled Blasted when one crashed right in front of him, "How is this supposed to kill us," he remarked while poking it. A crack appeared in it.

"This doesn't look good," Gunslinger worried. The crack grew larger.

"Brace yourselves," Knuckles yelled. The crack completely filled the zucchini, it fell in two.

"Run away," yelled Blasted. A zombie riding a zebra, covered in zyzzyvas, writing zoning laws, and playing a xylophone came galloping out of it.

"This makes no sense," Gunslinger yelled while dashing away as fast as physically possible.

"Ha, I was right," Blasted yelled back in hot pursuit, "In your face!"

"This is no time for gloating," Gunslinger replied.

"I disagree," Blasted said, "I was right you were wrong, ha ha." At this Knuckles promptly caught up and smacked him on the head.

"We are in a dire situation here," Knuckles reminded.

"I hate zucchinis," Gunslinger yelled.

"I dislike zombies, zyzzyvas and, zoning laws," Blasted shouted back.

"I despise both zebras and xylophones," Knuckles confessed. They saw Brussels sprouts plummet to the Earth.

"I think he put everyone's worst nightmare in a single apocalypse," Gunslinger theorized.

"That is going to be a lot of spiders," Knuckles said.

"How would an acrophobic or claustrophobic nightmare work," Blasted asked.

"I have no idea," Gunslinger answered, starting to slow down, "I'm getting too old for this."

"We need to catch up with the Evils before they escape," Knuckles suddenly yelled.

"But how," Blasted asked, "we don't even know where they are."

"I just know that by some extreme stroke of luck we are going to stumble into their launch pad like in those movies," Gunslinger said. That luck didn't come. Instead they walked right into the three Evils as they were on a stroll and admiring the chaos and destruction.

"Why aren't you dead yet," Evil Sigurn yelled.

"Because we carry a message from Sigurn," Knuckles answered.

"I am listening."

"They are headed to the Ice Realm," Gunslinger said.

"Ha, he probably told you to tell me that so I would think they really were headed there, when in fact they were really heading to the Fire Realm so they could launch a surprise attack. Unless he told you to tell me that so I would think they were trying to trick me into believing they really were headed there, so I would think they were really heading to the Fire Realm so they could launch a surprise attack. So I would go to the Fire Realm so they could launch a surprise attack from the Ice Realm."

"Boss, you're being paranoid again," Stone tomb said.

"Unless he told you to tell me that I would think what I just said so I would head to one of those two so he would be able to launch a surprise attack from the Storm Realm. But what if he thought I would think that so instead I would hide in the Fanfiction forums, when he was planning on launching a surprise attack from Google. What if he thought I would think that so I-"

"Just head to the Fire Realm," said Blasted.

"How do I know it's not a trap?"

"I don't know, he was being vague."

"Oh, I know how to solve this ambush problem! I will head to the Fire Realm, Stone tomb will go to the Ice Realm, and Dragonfist will go to the Storm Realm."

"Okay, it's a plan," said Dragonfist, "and here is a prophecy for all the paranoia you had to put up with, we couldn't figure it out." He handed him a small scroll. All three vanished.

"What does it say," asked Knuckles.

"Okay," Gunslinger cleared his throat, _"And the bane of eternal darkness will not be of three, but of a madman and a box, a wrath centuries ancient, and a trial of forgiveness."_

* * *

><p>That is where I shall leave off. Sorry about not updating in so long, a combination of writer's block and Skyrim will do that. No, I did not make a mistake, Gunslinger lied, planning for paranoia or a game of chess. What do you think of the prophecy, try and figure it out. I also apologize for any redundancies, I don't notice them for some reason. Please review, I'm starting to feel like no one is reading my stories, and I need constructive criticism. Thank you and have a nice day.<p> 


End file.
